


Mine Is Yours

by Kayryn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the hiatus between seasons six and seven, Emily and JJ seem to have switched watches. Here's why. Takes place right after 7x01. Also, belongs to the category of "Will, who?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mark Gordon's and CBS'. Not mine. Never was, never will be. If it was, certain two characters would not have disappeared from our TV screens during the sixth season.  
>  **Rated** : G  
>  **Spoilers** : If you've seen season six, you're safe.  
>  **A/N** : I tried to get out of writing this by telling myself, and lysachan, that this was not something worth writing about and that it was going to be clichéd and just sub par, but no, still had to write it.

The celebratory mood hadn't lasted long after Strauss had left. She supposed it should've been a contradiction in terms, but there it was. First Reid had made his excuses, leaving so hastily it left her wondering if he wasn't quite as alright as he had first appeared to be. Soon after, both Rossi and Hotch had left as well, but not before the latter welcomed her back into the fold, and asked her to report back the next day in order to discuss further the details of her reinstatement. Morgan and Garcia had lingered longer, the technical analyst's exuberance overshadowing Derek's uncharacteristically quiet demeanor. It wasn't until JJ made a comment about needing to get back home to Henry that they had parted ways. As a parting shot, Garcia had insisted on a girls' night out as soon as possible to "exchange any information that is pertinent to anything, and to immerse in the happiness that was having the team's super-spy back".

Watching her frighteningly cheerful friend leave the conference room, Emily turned to the one person still with her. JJ was smiling and shaking her head slightly.

"Well, it seems there's one person at least who is not going to be mad at us," Emily said, quite certain she sounded as relieved as she felt.

"Looks that way," JJ agreed. She tucked her a lock of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "Spence might be a different story, though."

"I noticed. I'm not sure about Derek, either," Emily worried, her eyes following the dark man sitting across the bullpen.

JJ sighed and offered a small smile of encouragement. It was a difficult situation all around, but mostly her heart went out to Emily, who had been virtually alone the past months, cut off from almost all contact to her life in the States. While the rest of the team had had each other to lean on, Emily had only had JJ to turn to, and their contact had been random at best. Feeling the need to lighten the suddenly somber mood that had fallen upon them, JJ hoped she wasn't overstepping any lines by what she was about to suggest.

"Emily, I was thinking," JJ began, somewhat hesitantly. "It'll take at least a few days before you get your apartment all sorted out again. We had to pack up some things, and… Well, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us in the meanwhile."

Prentiss was surprised by the offer, but realized she didn't really even have to think about it. "I… If you're sure I won't be in the way."

"Oh, absolutely," JJ enthused. "And I know Henry would be so thrilled to have you around."

Emily smiled and relented. "I think I'll have to accept your offer. It'll certainly beat staying at a hotel, or worse yet, at my mother's."

Ten minutes later they were walking across the parking lot to JJ's car. As the blonde placed her ready bag in the trunk, Emily caught a glimpse of the watch around her wrist. She'd noticed earlier that the watch her friend was wearing was a very familiar one. Neither the time nor the place had been right to mention it then, but now curiosity got the better of her.

"May I ask why you're wearing my watch?" Emily asked, leaning against the car. She was delighted when a rosy hue crept up JJ's cheeks.

"Oh, ummm," the blonde fumbled.

"I mean it _is_ my watch, isn't it?" Emily prodded further, thoroughly enjoying the other woman's discomfiture.

"It is," JJ admitted, trying to decide how to explain without making herself sound like a complete sap. Toying with the watch, she began her explanation. "Part of making everyone think that you'd really died was giving us your personal effects. The hospital gave them to me, and when Hotch called your mother, he tried to ask her about returning the stuff to her. I think she was too upset then, to really even digest most of what he was saying, and we decided I'd just keep them safe for you. About two weeks after Paris, I finally went through them, throwing away the clothes, and sorting out the rest. I can't really explain why, because it wasn't a conscious decision on my part, but I took the watch. At first I had it at my night table. I kept it there to remind myself that though almost everyone around me thought you were gone, you were very much alive. I felt… I don't know. It sounds horribly clichéd, but seeing it made me feel just a little bit closer to you. And then one morning I just wore it. I missed you so much, and it was almost like I had a part of you with me."

Emily listened to JJ, touched by what she was hearing. Seeing that the other agent started to take off the watch, she laid a hand on JJ's, stopping her. "You should keep it."

"Really?"

"I think it has more meaning when you wear it. So yes, I want you to keep it," Emily assured, aware of how the air around them unexpectedly tingled with unspoken words. For a fleeting moment she wondered if now, after years of detours on both their parts, they would finally have the chance to give them voice.

"I'll take good care of it," JJ promised with a smile. Then she gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's go home."

The end


End file.
